kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Axel
Axel is so kewl. He rox. It's so sad that he has to die. :( sorry to bother who ever may be reading this but I think there should be a section called "abiliteies" of "attacks" and under it should be a lest of all axels slieghts in chain of memories. If there is no response I will try to make a list myself and add it here when its done so that then a member can add it to the page if they like but I tell you it will take ages for me to do it so perhaps you should get your guys on it. but only if you want. Luis :Well, I believe that in CoM, all he has is Fire Tooth and Fire Wall, and with RE:Com, Its Fire Wall, Fire Cutter version 1 and Fire cutter version 2. Original Name This is just a thought, but could his original name possibly be Alex? ( nobody said it couldn't have an X in it already. ) :But Tetsuya Nomura-san did not state that name is official.--NeloAngelo 07:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, it was just a question, you didn't have to be so rude :::He's just saying that you can only put things that are confirmed, not "what if"s or "possibly"sXienZo 03:36, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, but I never said anything about actually posting it. besides you guys put a "possibly" on Larxene's name :::::Did not, some anon added it, and since I'll probably screw up reverting it, I rest my case.--NeloAngelo 07:16, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's also been stated that a Nobody name is the original name with the additional X, so only if his name had two X's could it have been Alex originally. The Patron Saint of Lost Causes 19:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) This is Axel's real name its Lea pronounced as "Lee". :ORLY? XienZo 02:32, 2 May 2008 (UTC) yes im making a list of everyones real name :Ahem, well the thing is... we can only put stuff that Nomura said himself you know. But if you want to try to guess them go ahead, as long as they don't go into the actual article... XienZo 00:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Eh, well, we gotta have the link, and I've checked every single one of the interviews, and none of them said that, only the based-off Reno part, not the ale. Besides, Nomura probably wouldn't use an explanation for a name to be based on FF characters that some people who play KH wouldn't know about...XienZo 04:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) He is based off of Reno from Final Fantasy Advent Children. Beth B. Quick question Yeah, mine is about Axel's name, his orginal self, just basically it does not have to be Axel rearranged with an x taken out, remember, he could've taken on that name or something much like that, like Xemnas did, as his real name is not Ansem but Xehonart. Just a thought is all 23:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Quick thought Yeah, mine is about Axel's name, his orginal self, just basically it does not have to be Axel rearranged with an x taken out, remember, he could've taken on that name or something much like that, like Xemnas did, as his real name is not Ansem but Xehonart. Just a thought is all 23:58, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It didn't HAVE to go through the anagram thing. If he got permission from Xemnas and a good reason to. Last time I checked, they weren't on good terms, so it probably is an anagram. XienZo 00:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Reno = Axel